DazAku Week 2020
by Darke-Faerie
Summary: All 7 of my fics for DazAku week, each title is the prompt for the day and doubles as the summary for the fic (as they are short/experimental) *WARNINGS* There is death/violence in every fic bar ch4 and ch7, additional/clearer warnings at the start of each chapter.
1. Day 1

A/N Context – Dazai never left the Mafia and he is now a very off the rails, Dark!Mafia Boss (Chuuya appears to have defected? I wanted to keep this short so the backstory is fuzzy lol)

Dazai POV

Warning! Character Death.

**I smiled in my Weakness **

I smiled, who would have thought _you_ would be my weakness?

If I were a betting man, I would've put my money on a certain traitorous redhead

(Although his weakness is silver haired)

But alas you are mine

docile from years of my training.

It's why I feel safe to share this side of myself with you

knowing you are too weak, too good a servant to do anything.

_Master _you moan

I pause, mid thrust.

You look so _pretty_ under me

naked of clothes _and _your ability

Being fucked senseless on what used to be Mori's desk

_Yes?_

_You've been so busy lately, why don't we move to your chair, let me do all the work_

I beamed, my servant was _finally _learning.

An unexpected kiss to reward you for your boldness.

You settle in my lap,

(If I close my eyes I could pretend that you're _him_. This was _always _his favourite position)

Your arms snake around my neck, I shake my head

one kiss is enough for tonight.

My release is close.

I fall from that edge

a true moment of weakness

as the knife slips into my back.

One last burst of life

before I slump to the floor

Dead.


	2. Day 2

A/N

*WARNINGS* death, implied suicide

Context - They are in a relationship, they're in their 20's and Dazai did join the ADA.

Dazai POV

Somehow this turned into a monologue, but it seems to work

**It's scary what greed can do to people, don't you think? **

_Greed._

For such a sickly boy, you were _always_ so greedy.

Greedy for food.

Greedy for power.

Greedy for my love.

Yes. _My_ love.

That's scary enough.

Not my approval. Not praise. _Love._

When I couldn't give you enough you lashed out.

I'm a broken man Akutagawa, what were you expecting?

I tried to explain, it would take me time to love,

but your greed outweighed your logic.

You wouldn't let me go, convinced you would make me love you with the intensity you craved.

The way your greed twisted my sweet boy

It scared me,

I tried to run away

But even a blade was not enough to escape you and your greed

This had to be done Akutagawa

Your greed has taken over

If I let you continue Rashomon will ruin this city.

Goodbye.

I hope we meet in another life,

a simpler life,

one free of _greed. _


	3. Day 3

A/N

So, todays death is more happy than violent (I hope that makes sense, it's so short I don't want to spoil it)

Akutagawa's pov

**I think that in life you must have a final person who praises you**

A wise man once told me

That life was not complete without a final person to praise you

I never thought it would be _you_

Sat by my bedside

I never thought that two broken men,

would thrive together

We shared a lifetime of love

I never thought my blood-soaked life

would end quietly in old age

You held my hand

Whispering all the praise you had held back

I slipped away.

Content.


	4. Day 4

A/N It only took me till day 4 but no ones dies in this one! (granted the next 2 fics do go back to death and despair but the last fic has a happy ending)

Akutagawa's pov

**Heroes have always been monsters who crushed sentimentalism underfoot **

You look so light now,

Free

Happy

I don't like it.

Seen as a hero for the same

monstrous behaviour you had in the Mafia.

For _him_ you changed your world.

What about me?

You hide me,

The one thing you couldn't let go of,

that still ties you to being a monster.

I shouldn't like it.

But I do.

Whispered _I love you's_

As you slide into my bed

Am I hero or monster to you?

_A hero_

You tell me

in-between kisses.

Ha! Me? A hero?

_Yes, _you smile.

_A hero who thrives,_

_when the dark should have made a monster._


	5. Day 5

A/N *Warnings* More death! Implied violence

Akutagawa's pov

**I grew up loyal, so don't let me die a traitor **

You made me suffer.

Your training methods _beating_ loyalty into me

My first night you showed me what we did to _traitor's_

Emphasising _loyalty_ to the Mafia above all else,

that _traitors_ deserve the death they get.

Yet you became one yourself

And no one cares

Convinced the great Dazai-San will return one day

You know it's wrong.

You won't even look at me now,

knowing I will _never_

forget your lessons.

You know your last moment's will be you and I

The Mafia's Hellhound vs The Demon Prodigy

A battle that destroys us both.

But at least I went out a _loyal _dog

And not a _traitorous _demon.


	6. Day 6

A/N *Warning* Dazai does briefly acknowledge his abuse of Akutagawa and uses love in the same sentence (I'm aiming for them having grown and worked through his actions (which is not mentioned), but I know that even implied, a lot of people won't be comfortable with it)

Also, more death! & Implied suicide

Dazai's POV

**Life is more hellish than hell itself **

Life…

….Hell

They're one and the same,

Aren't they Akutugawa-kun?

Oh?

We are in Hell?

Ha!

Like you had enough _skill_ to kill me.

No…

Your skill wasn't enough to _save_ you.

It's been a week.

Life hasn't felt this _hellish_ since

Odasaku's death. I had a focus

then: work for the light.

But now?

We never told _anyone_

of our love. Our past

would taint their view.

An abuser and

his victim. Happy

and in love.

I wouldn't doubt that Gin would kill me if she knew.

Hmm, that's an idea…

No, too painful.

I guess I'll give this hellish life,

A few more weeks.

At least I know,

if life truly is more hellish than Hell,

that you'll be waiting for me.

To spend an eternity

together in Hell.


	7. Day 7

A/N No death this time!

Akutagawa is on the left, (he starts with cruelty) Dazai is on the right (he starts with kindness) the centre is both of them together – the idea is they're picking up where the other trails off, (like those split screen working out their emotions a few tv shows/movies use) but in a way they also work on their own (I think)  
I've tested this on desktop and a Samsung phone, so if the formatting is wonky, please let me know, I'll look at using italics/bold to make it clearer.

**I shall weep tears for an act of human kindness **

Cruelty.

You've inflicted enough

on me

To last a lifetime

Kindness

I want to shower

You with

Enough to last a lifetime

Confusion.

Now, cruel taunts

have less bite.

They're softer.

Confusion.

Now, I regret

The way I've

Treated you

Kindness?

I think

You apologised

Cruelty?

I think

My apology was

Too late.

Tears

You meant it,

It wasn't a cruel

Joke

Tears,

I really meant it,

For once I wasn't

Joking

Forgiveness,

I won't lie,

It was hard. But

You proved you

Could be kind to me

Forgiveness

I won't lie

I never thought I'd get it,

That I could become

The kind person

You deserve

Friendship

We had fun

Together

More suited to each other

Than I ever imagined

It made me smile

Friendship,

We had fun

Together

Seeing you smile

Makes my day

A kiss.

Unexpected

Perfect.

Love

Yes, I'm surprised

No, he didn't brainwash me

Cruel? No, not anymore, he

Showers me with

Kindness

Love

So, that's what it was

Why I could never get you

out of my mind

I stupidly lashed out with cruelty

When I should've faced my emotions

I say

I say

I do.

I love you.

Yes

To a lifetime of kindness.


End file.
